


If I Fall It'll Be Because I Jumped

by Tamawind



Series: Tear Me Apart [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, It's like sad, Lots of fucking angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sort Of, but at the same time not, okay wow, they're just dealing with a lot of emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamawind/pseuds/Tamawind
Summary: “You can’t place a price on your friends happiness, 200” Weasel meant Wade not Peter and Peter scowled as the other man said the price.“Guess the friend and family discount doesn’t apply to this” Peter said slightly peeved Weasel wanted 200,000 dollars.“You’re neither a friend or family now Parker, the price just went up to 400” Peters frown deepened and he shook his head.“You’re a fucking snake you know that” Peter said grabbing a pen and pulling the gold card closer to him.This can be read as a stand alone but like, you should probably read 25 in Barcelona first





	If I Fall It'll Be Because I Jumped

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy, I kinda went all over the place in this ending is open for now. I really want to write them talking this shit out but I'm just too busy in school right now to really sit down and write like I want to.

Peter had been back in New York for two weeks before he made his way to a bar that he knew he was no longer welcome in. Walking in Peter could see the ghosts of him and Wade vividly talking and laughing. Both in costume and out. Peter couldn’t handle it and felt his throat close up, his breathing becoming short and rapid. He wasn’t ready for this. Before Peter could turn around and go right back out the door and away from  _ their  _ place his spidey senses went off and he heard the familiar click of a guns safety being turned off. It was a generous warning.

“I don’t need anymore bugs crawling into this place Parker, I’ve got a health inspection coming up that I just have to pass” Peter couldn’t help but huff a little and let out an empty laugh. 

Weasel never had any health inspectors come in here and he never would, they both knew that.

“I’m just here to talk Weas” Peter said staring past the gun to the man holding it. 

“Oh I’m sure, here to tell me I ruined your life as well? What was telling Wade he ruined yours not enough for you Parker?” Peter’s spidey senses couldn’t even warn him for the punch to the gut those words delivered, it was his own words thrown back at him. 

“He’s not here” Weasel said frowning, placing his gun onto the bar and going to grab two glasses. 

“I heard he uh,” Peter tries to clear his throat, “I heard he hasn’t been around for a few weeks”.

Weasel hummed as a response just filling both their glasses with his cheapest watered down whiskey. Peter knew he was probably not going to get anything out of the other man but he needed to try. Tony had told him that S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers hadn’t seen or heard from the Merc in two months. When they did see him though it was brief, seeming to never stay in New York for too long. 

_ Looks like we’re both running away _ Peter thought bitterly as he took a sip of his drink, letting the god awful taste fill his mouth completely. If Wade was with him he wouldn’t have let Weasel give them the shitty stuff, but he wasn’t here. Peter was and currently and friend of Wade’s was not a friend of Peter’s.

“I just want to talk to him Weas, I just… I can’t even begin to move on with how we ended things,” Peter took a few shuddering breaths before continuing willing himself not to get overly emotional, it's been almost a year for christ sakes, “I miss him, I just… I fucking miss him and I’m still in love with him and I just, we can’t end just like that, not like that Weas” 

Peter cradled his head in his hands and put pressure on his forehead willing the tears that wanted to come out to stay in. He couldn’t cry not right now. Taking a few deep breaths trying to calm himself Peter wished Wade was here to hold him close and kiss his forehead. Wade always had a way of melting Peter’s anxieties away, at least temporarily. Now all Peter could do was breathe deeply and hope for the best. Wade wasn’t going to be there ever again, he needed to accept that. He had to accept that. 

Peter heard Weasel move around behind the bar and grab something. When Peter lifted his head out of his hands he watched as Weasel placed a gold card in front of Peter. Peter stared at the card and then up at Weasel who just raised an eyebrow at him before nodding his head towards the card. Peter picked it up and it was blank on the other side, waiting for the request to placed upon it. 

“How much” Peter asked knowing exactly what this meant. 

“You can’t place a price on your friends happiness, 200” Weasel meant Wade not Peter and Peter scowled as the other man said the price.

“Guess the friend and family discount doesn’t apply to this” Peter said slightly peeved Weasel wanted 200,000 dollars. 

“You’re neither a friend or family now Parker, the price just went up to 400” Peters frown deepened and he shook his head. 

“You’re a fucking snake you know that” Peter said grabbing a pen and pulling the gold card closer to him. 

“This snake decided to help you out when you definitely didn’t deserve it” Peter just bit his tongue and wrote his name clearly onto the card before handing it to Weasel who took it and placed it back with the others.

“You know where to transfer it Parker, I want it by tomorrow night.” Peter frowned but nodded. 

As Peter downed the last of the god awful whiskey he stood up and left, saying a wordless goodbye to Weasel who just went about cleaning the now empty glass that Peter left behind. 

While making his way back to his apartment Peter couldn’t help but take a familiar path to the 24 hour diner that he and Wade used to spend way too much time in after patrols or after coming back from Sister Margaret’s. When Peter was still in school Wade would insist he studied at the diner in order to make sure he actually ate. They were more than just regulars by the time Peter had graduated. They were invited to Sydney’s wedding, she was the waitress who usually worked the graveyard shift, and to Miranda and Paul’s 40th Anniversary, who owned the diner. They knew the whole staff by name and they were considered family there. Peter hadn’t been back since him and Wade ended things. 

Opening the door the ringing of the familiar bell tugged at his heart. His and Wade’s normal booth was empty and he felt like he was going to be sick. His brain pulling up memory after memory of him and Wade wasting their days and nights with one another here without a care in the world. This place was full of memories of  _ them _ . 

“Is that Peter Parker?” Peter smiled as he turned towards the voice calling his name, it was Sydney.

“Sorry Miss I don’t know who that is, you must have the wrong person” Peter said while opening his arms to hug Sydney who snorted and hugged him back. 

“You and Wade better not have ran off to get hitched I invited you to mine it’s only fair if you invite me to yours you hear me Pete.” She fake pouted and Peter shot her a sad smile. 

Her expression turned into one of genuine concern as she guided Peter to his usual booth. She could see the sadness that clouded Peter’s eyes when she mentioned Wade. She’d seen them when they were fighting and angry at each other but this was different from those times. This felt deeper. 

“How about this, I’ll go grab you your regular and then you can talk to me about anything you want to hun” Peter nodded and stared at his hands, he felt a bit numb and wasn’t even sure what he wanted to say to her or why he even walked in to begin with. 

“Here you go love now what’s got you down” She placed a coffee mug in front of him but instead of coffee the earthy smell of Chamomile tea wafted towards him. 

“Wade and I broke up” Peter said his voice smaller than he wanted it to be, “like a year and a half ago”. 

Sydney’s eyes widen in shock but she doesn’t say anything. Letting Peter continue without any questions or interruptions. 

“I uh, I didn’t really take it well. He broke up with me but if I’m honest, it had ended a while before Wade made it official. We just had so many problems with ourselves and each other. We could never be enough for the other so we stopped trying to be” Peter’s voice was shaking and he took a sip of his tea in an attempt to compose himself. 

“I ran away a few months after we officially ended. Not literally, I took a job in Spain for a year. Being in New York it was just too much, and if I’m being honest. It still is,” Peter sighed and looked at Sydney, for just a moment he looked into her blue eyes and saw Wade’s staring back. 

When he blinked and looked again Wade’s eyes were gone. 

Peter sat there and talked to Sydney, telling her about everything. The words Wade said to him and the ones he threw back. The nights spent trying to forget with alcohol and nameless bodies. Peter had torn himself down and was trying to build himself back up now. He told her how he hated how things ended. How they weren’t supposed to end like that. They weren’t supposed to end at all but if they were to end it couldn’t be like that.

“Have you talked to each other at all since you broke up?” Peter shrugged and played with the tea bag in his almost empty mug. 

“We haven’t seen each other since that night but we used to text a bit here and there after for like a month or two. The last time I texted him was when I left for Spain. He replied but it was clear he no longer wanted anything to do with me and next time I tried to check up on him I got a message saying the number was no longer in service” Sydney let out a quiet  _ damn _ under her breath. 

“I just met up with one of his friends to see if he would let Wade know I wanted to talk to him” Peter trailed off and couldn’t help but scowl thinking of the money he had to transfer to Weasel tonight. 

“Is he going to?” Peter scoffed.

“Yeah but the damn snake wanted me to do a favor for him in return like him texting his best friend is some great inconvenience to him” Sydney let out a laugh. 

“Ain’t that New York for you hun. Everyone time is worth something now a days no matter how trivial. 

“You got that right. So what’s yours worth?” Peter said motioning to the tea and Sydney shook her head. 

“Lucky for you I’m not from New York so my time isn’t worth anything at the moment. Don’t worry about it Pete just promise to swing by a little more often and tell me all about Spain. I’ve been trying to convince Daniel to go to Europe for years. Let me live vicariously through you” Peter laughs and promises her he’ll be back sometime next week. 

Peter leaves a 20 on the table regardless of Sydney’s protests. He has the money now there’s no reason he can’t pay and tip for his drink. He hugs Sydney one more time before heading out. It still felt weird, being here without Wade but it was the start to reclaiming what was theirs as just his. It wasn’t Wade and Peter anymore. It was just Peter and just Peter still loved the diner and still loved the friends he made there. He was allowed to have this.  

When Peter got back to his apartment he transferred the money to Weasel and sighed watching the 200,000 leave his bank account. He wasn’t giving that greedy fucker 400,000 and they both knew it. Sighing and closing his eyes Peter leaned back against his headboard. All he could do now was sit here and wait. 

 

* * *

 

Wade had been out of New York on a job for a few months. Coming back was always bittersweet for him. Wade loved the city but didn’t love the ghosts that walked the streets, specifically the ghost of him and Peter. He saw Peter’s fluffy brown hair in crowds, glimpses of red and blue on rooftops, he even saw those eyes every so often. They were never quite right though, never the right shade of brown, never as bright as the ones he had spent years getting lost in. 

After going back to his apartment Wade headed over to Sister Margaret’s, hoping Weasel had another job that would get him out of the city again. He swore he saw Peter sitting in their usual booth at the 24 hour diner they used to go to when they were together, but when he looked again it wasn’t Peter. The hair was too light and the build was all wrong. Wade hated how his heart had skipped a beat at the thought of Peter being there, in their spot. Their diner. Peter wasn’t his anymore, hadn’t been in a long time. He hated how Peter still held so much power over him to this day. 

“It’s been over a year Wilson get your shit together” Wade mumbled to himself as he walked towards the entrance of Sister Margaret’s. 

Walking right up to the bar to his usual seat Wade waits for Weasel to make his way over, he wasn’t in costume, rarely was unless he was working now. Suiting up used to mean getting to see Peter and now, it was just another piece of equipment he brought with him on jobs. Weasel grabs a glass and fills it with his most expensive bottle of whiskey and Wade automatically knows the little shit wants something from him. 

“What do you want” Wade said glaring at his friend who smiles like the damn shark he is.

“I have no clue what you’re talking about Wilson I’m just pouring you a drink” Wade snorts and grabs the glass before Weasel can change his mind and switch it out for the watered down shit he usually serves. 

“What’s the occasion” Wade asks taking a sip, slightly wishing he was still able to get drunk. 

“Got a request in the other week, man paid quite the pretty penny to make sure it got to you specifically” Wade grunted, that wasn’t anything new, people request him specifically all the time for all sorts of things. 

“Where’s the job I’m not trying to stay in New York too long” Weasel frowned a little but reached for the stack of gold cars, going through them till he found the one he was looking for.

“It’s in New York, you don’t have to take it. The guy knows he won't get his money back regardless if you take the job or not. Just had to make sure I got the request through to you” Wade looked at Weasel, still cautious about the whole thing.   
What kind of idiot drops a crazy amount of money just to make sure Wade hears the request, not even complete it. 

Wade takes the card from Weasel and turns it over. 

_ Oh _ , Wade thought,  _ That kind of idiot that’s who does it _ .

Peter Parker was written neatly in his own handwriting. The idiot really submitted a request just to get Wade’s attention. Wade didn’t know if he could breathe at the moment his emotions were everywhere. Did he want to see Peter again? Was he ready to see him again? Wade was a complete ass to him especially at the end. The hole in Wade’s chest that remained even with his healing factor started to ache.  
  


“How much did you charge the kid” Weasel shrugged. 

“Enough” Wade glared at Weasel.

“Don’t take his money Weas, send it back” Weasel snorted, Wade knew his request would be ignored but at least when he saw Peter he could tell him he tried.

Wade froze. When he saw Peter, not if. When. Wade didn’t even know if he was going to take the request yet. Did he even want to see Peter again? Was he ready to look at the younger man without him being his anymore. He couldn’t wrap him up in his arms and hold him there anymore, couldn’t reach over to kiss him whenever he felt like, couldn’t even reach over to hold his hand in his. Wade had faced death in the face more times than he cared to count, he’s been gunned down, exploded into pieces, ripped in half and yet. None of those seemed quite as scary as Peter Parker did in this moment. Wade would take a whole city full of bad guys trying to kill him over his ex right now.

Peter had learned how to do what few people have ever done before. He had learned how to leave permanent marks on Wade. Ones he couldn’t possibly hope to heal no matter how good of a healing factor he had. 

Wade walked out without a word, taking the glass that was still mostly full and the card with him. He needed to clear his head, he needed to sort everything out. Wade had spent months hating Peter, or more specifically, trying to hate Peter. He looked for reasons to blame everything on Peter and found he could never fully blame him. Which led to blaming himself and hating himself. Wade hated how Peter was able to influence his life so heavily, how he was able to have such a lasting impact. 

Wade didn’t take the break up easily, despite being the one to end it. He just couldn’t do it anymore, he didn’t want the harsh words and the empty touches. He couldn’t stand seeing the man he loved no longer being the man he loved. He had changed but instead of changing with each other, somehow they ended up changing on their own, growing apart instead of together. Wade hadn’t held back, deciding to take all the hurt and anguish he felt over their relationship falling apart to hurt Peter in places he knew it would hurt the most. Wade can’t take back some of the things he said to Peter, he knows that. He’s still learning to live with it. 

Some part of Wade wishes Peter had screamed back in those last days, wishes he had hit Wade to make him shut up or even if Peter would have just tried to stop Wade from ending it. From ending them. In the end, the last time he saw Peter, he  had left their shared apartment without a word. Wade had seen the way the boy shook as he grabbed his bags and started throwing stuff into it. Wade had watched in silence as the eyes that used to look at him with so much adoration and love were now empty and glossed over. Peter didn’t say a word when he pulled on the backpack and grabbed the handles of his duffle. 

_ “I bet you’ve just been waiting to leave, glad I could give you a reason to leave so I’m not your damn charity case anymore Peter.” _ Wade bit out, ignoring the way Peter flinched when his name left Wade’s mouth. 

Peter said nothing, Wade could see the way he was holding back. How if Peter opened his mouth now he wouldn’t be able to stop the tears that were already starting to leak out. Peter closed his eyes and took a shaky breath, before looking Wade directly in the eyes, trying to convey everything he was feeling into a single look. No words needed. That face had haunted Wade’s dreams every night since. He had been the reason for it, no one else but him. 

Wade had been unfair to Peter in the end. Peter had tried to salvage their relationship after the break up. to start over but Wade couldn’t handle it. Couldn’t handle the way Peter looked at him like he was just waiting for the other shoe to drop, waiting for him to leave him again. Wade thought he was doing both of them a favor by just cutting their losses out early. He thought it would be easier for Peter to move on if he hated him. So he told the boy he no longer loved him. He was an asshole in a half assed attempt to push Peter away. The more Peter hated him the easier it would be for Peter to move on and be happy again, with someone who deserved him. 

Wade knew he could never be that someone for Peter. Never was. 

Everything with Peter had been so natural, things like holding his hand and kissing him became something that was as easy as breathing. Some days when he looked at Peter he still couldn’t believe that the boy was his. Some days he was so consumed in thoughts of Peter that he couldn’t do anything else but think of him. 

When Wade had first started pulling away from him, Peter had pulled him back without a second thought but eventually Wade couldn’t keep letting himself be pulled back in. When they touched it was no longer the same. Peter was touching him, yes, but he wasn’t at the same time. The touches were empty, devoid of all the feelings that used to consume them. That’s when Wade knew he couldn’t keep holding onto Peter because Peter was no longer his to hold on to.    


_ “Will you please say it Wade, I need to hear it please. After everything just, please” _ Peter whispered into the crook of Wades neck, placing gentle kisses on every inch of skin within his reach. 

_ “I love you Petey, I always will” _ Wade said, still buried deep inside of Peter, holding him close in hopes that he wouldn’t disappear. 

That he wouldn’t slip through Wade’s fingers.  

Wade had let Peter cling to him that night and every night after that they fell into bed with each other. His words had been true, he did love Peter and he always will. In the end though Peter had disappeared and it had been Wades fault. He could live with that. He had to live with that. 

Wade had long since finished the glass. He found himself standing in front of a building he didn’t recognize at first until he looked up. It was where Spider-Man used to meet up with Deadpool back in the days where neither knew anything about the other beyond the masks. Wade wished he was anywhere else, the empty hollow feeling aching inside of him. Wade had revealed his identity to Peter here and they had their first couples fight on here as well. 

Wade remembered the words Peter had carelessly thrown around back then.

_ “I can’t believe you Wade! Do you want to just feed into what everyone else says? Because that’s what you’re doing. Right now you’re no better than the mentally unstable sociopath everybody paints you out to be. You have no idea how much time I spend defending you to my family and my friends. No one thinks I should even amuse the idea of us being serious for even a second and after today. But I stuck my neck out for you, I pleaded with them to just let me have this and that you were changing your ways and that you were better than your old rep. Now though,” _ Peter had taken off his mask just so Wade could see how serious he was and get the full extent of just how angry and  _ disappointed _ he was,  _ “I’m starting to think that maybe they’re right. Maybe you can’t change” _

After that night. Wade had never unalived anyone else or taken any jobs that involved killing someone. Peters words had stung and rattled in his head for years. Wade never told him how Peter’s words back then had pierced his chest making it difficult to breathe some days. He just kept breathing like he wasn’t running out of oxygen. He just kept on loving Peter with everything he had, slowly killing himself in the process to be everything Peter wanted and needed him to be. 

After a few years, Peter knew what got under Wades skin and stuck. He usually avoided those things in arguments not wanting to make anything worse than it already was when they did fight. Sometimes he slipped up, said things he could never take back and that Wade would never forget. 

_ “I can’t stand the sight of you anymore. To think after 5 years you can just stop loving me like that, it’s not that fucking simple Wade” _ Peter had said refusing to make eye contact with Wade, they’d been having more issues recently but Peter didn’t think it had gotten this bad. 

_ “I don’t know what to tell you, I just don’t feel the same way about you I used to. When I look at you now I see a stranger. I don’t know who you are anymore Peter and I don’t think I want to anymore.”  _ Peter tried to hold it together tried not let Wade see how much he was hurting over his words. 

_ “Fuck you Wade Wilson”  _ Wade just shrugged and Peter closed his eyes tightly before opening them again, the anger in them clear through the tears. 

_ “Tony was right about you. You’re incapable of caring about anyone besides yourself. Well I hope you’re fucking happy”  _ Peter spat out, his tears preventing him from seeing the way Wade flinched at the words thrown his way. 

“You reek of regret and cheap booze” Wade chuckles half heartedly, turning to face Matt. 

“For once your super sniffer is wrong Scooby Doo, Weasel gave me the expensive stuff this time”. 

Matt frowned but just shook his head and gave Wade a pitying look. He already knew it was about Peter. When it came to Wade everything was always about Peter, he wish he could find it in him to be angry about that. He can’t though, despite everything, even after all this time. He still loved him and at this point he can’t see himself ever stopping. 

* * *

Wade treated the card as any other regular job. Finding Peter was ridiculously easy. Working up the courage to go up and talk to him, now that seemed nearly impossible. It had been a week since the card had made its way into Wade’s hand. When Wade had first saw Peter through the windows of Stark Tower he felt like he’d lost his ability to breathe. Peter was the same, his hair was still a mess that was just begging Wade to rub his fingers through. Peter still looked like a total nerd, his nerd, the fake glasses he had insisted upon wearing even after the bite fixed his vision and the white lab coat that was the uniform of his job.

When Peter had glanced out the window Wade quickly ducked down, he wasn’t ready to see Peter. Not yet. After a few minutes Wade peaked back up to try and see Peter one last time before he headed out. Peter was gone though, Wade took that as a sign that today really wasn’t the day they were supposed to reconnect. He left that day and every day since.

* * *

“He keeps following me. He’s the absolute worst at spying, I’ve seen him everyday this past week. Why can’t he just fucking talk to me. We’re adults we should be able to talk about this like ones.” Peter said pouting, playing around with the straw currently in his half empty Starbucks frappe.

“Wilson is one of the best mercenaries out there. He’s not bad at spying, he’s just bad with you kid. Are you sure you really want to go through with this though?” Not said frowning. 

She hadn’t liked the fact Peter was trying to get back in touch with Wade. He had hurt Peter and caused the boy to doubt himself and others. The scars he left on Peter emotionally would never heal completely no matter what terms the two were on. They ran too deep. Peter had insisted this is what he needed though, he needed answers, he needed closure. Nat wanted to laugh when he had said that. She knew from the look in Peter’s eyes alone he was hoping to get a little more than closure from his talk with the ex Merc. 

“Yeah, we weren’t supposed to end like that. We weren’t supposed to end at all but even if we did, it was never supposed to go down like that” Peter stopped playing with his straw and took a sip of his drink and glanced over to his left, staring out the window. 

“He acts like I can’t clearly see him. Why won’t he just come over here and talk to me Nat?” Nat didn’t move her head to look but she didn’t have to, she could see the unmistakable red suit from a mile away even out of the corner of her eye. 

“You’re both idiots, he’s just arguably the bigger one” Peter didn’t even try to correct her and just shrugged. 

“You’re right but I won’t force him to talk nothing will be accomplished if he’s not ready to talk yet.”

“Never thought I’d see the day when the merc with the mouth himself wasn’t ready to talk someone’s ear off, I remember the days when we couldn’t get the damn guy to shut up on missions. He talked to anyone and everyone” Peter snorted. 

“Trust me I know. Guess the only exception now is me, at least it’s nice to know he didn’t completely move on then” Nat kept her face neutral as Peters got a bit sadder. 

“You really think he moved on?”

“I mean, I heard rumors he was with someone else while I was away. Also he did say that he wasn’t in love with me anymore…” Nat’s heart broke, she knew all of this already yes but seeing how it still affected her boy just as much as it did over a year ago hurt. 

“Peter, as much as I hate Wade and hate what he did to you. There is no doubt in my mind that the dumbass was and still is head over heels for you”.

Peter just gave her a sad smile.

“Is it bad for me to hope he’s been just as miserable as I’ve been since we broke up? Or does thinking that make me a bad person. I mean I’m basically hoping he’s been depressed and hurting for over a year.” 

Nat just shook her head. 

“No honey, it doesn’t make you a bad person. It makes you a person in love.” Peter hummed in agreement and finished the last of his frappe. 

“Maybe tomorrow he’ll finally come up to me” Peter said, Nat didn’t give a response, but she didn’t feel like Peter wanted one either. 

* * *

Peter keeps seeing Wade in the corner of his eye for another week before finally getting fed up with waiting. Wade really had no one but himself to blame for Peter’s reaction. It still didn’t make him any less shocked to see Peter storming up to him, looking annoyed as hell, in Sister Margaret’s.

“You’ve done it! You’ve finally worn me too thin! I told myself I’d be patient. I’d give you your time and space but I submitted the request two months ago! You’ve been following me every day for two weeks! I know I had more time to come to terms and convince myself to talk to you but this is ridiculous Wade!” Peter’s face was red from a mix of embarrassment from his outburst and anger. 

Wade thought it was adorable. For a second he wanted to pull Peter onto his lap and hold him close. Pressing kisses as apologies to his baby boys flushed cheeks. But he couldn’t, Peter wasn’t his anymore. Wasn’t his baby boy. But for a second the man Wade loved was back in front of him, like nothing had happened between them and no time had passed. He wished the world had ended before that second had. 

“Peter” Wade said, the words left unspoken were heavy in the air. 

Peter saw the way, Wades had twitched and closed tightly. Like he was going to reach out but caught himself before he did. Peter tries not to feel upset by the fact Wade hadn’t reached out for him. He shouldn’t want Wade to reach out for him, right? Peter took in a shaky breath, pushed away his conflicting emotions and looked Wade directly in the eye. The older man shrunk under his gaze. 

“You deserved so much better than me, Peter. You still do, there’s nothing to talk about anymore. You’ve moved on, I’ve moved on, why reopen old wounds” The words cut Wade’s mouth as they came out and he wish he could’ve never said them at all with the look of pure rage painting Peter’s face. 

“Have you? Because I sure as hell haven’t I went halfway around the fucking world and still somehow found my way back to you in this shitty bar” Wade couldn’t find the words to answer Peter, didn’t know if he wanted to right now. 

“I spent over a year thinking about how I could’ve done things differently, how I could’ve fixed it to make us work. I spent way too long blaming everything falling apart on me. I went through our texts and over analyzed every little thing I did and said in those last few months of our relationship. Even when everyone was telling me it wasn’t my fault and that you were the one in the wrong I defended you. I told them sometimes things just don’t work out and people hurt each other on accident. Unfortunately we just happened to be those people.” 

“When I came back from Barcelona I kept asking myself, do I want you back in my life because everything with you is comfortable and easy because of just how used to you I am or because I want to get back together with you because I genuinely still have feelings for you. I have thought long and hard about my answer Wade Wilson but I swear to god if you can sit here right now, look me straight in the eyes and tell me that you don’t love me anymore, that when you look at me you don’t feel a goddamn thing. Then I’ll leave, I’ll get out of your life and you’ll never have to worry about seeing me again” Peter glared at Wade, daring him to rise up to the challenge, to look Peter in the eyes and say it. 

In the end Wade didn’t say a word and he couldn’t meet Peters eyes. 

“That’s what I fucking thought” Peter said, turning around and walking back out of the bar. 

Wade watched him leave, not daring to move an inch until the door had closed behind the younger boy. It was clear what Peter wanted from Wade now. He wanted Wade to chase after him, to fight for him. He wanted Wade to prove what he already knew to be true. That Wade still loved him and wasn’t going to let Peter slip through his fingers a second time. 

Wade only stayed long enough to finish what was left of his drink, after that he left. 

If Peter wanted Wade to fight for him, it would be the best goddamn fight of his life. They still needed to talk about a lot of things. About everything that happened and is happening between them, but right now. With Peter inviting Wade to be part of his life again. This was an opportunity he couldn’t pass up. Everything else can be sorted out and handled later. Meaning after he had his baby boy back in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways I hope you enjoy this, I currently want to do two more parts to this. The one of them talking it out and one with Wade dealing with the breakup, similar to the piece before this with Peter. I have stuff written for both it just comes down to when I have time to write it all


End file.
